crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Real Action Toys
Real Action Toys was a small, little known toy company located in Fukushima, Japan. It was only in business for two months before getting shut down by the police. This is a catalog of the ten toys that were released. They were best known for their high-tech, quality, and attention to detail. They made a single Pokemon figure and lots of Mario figures. The toys were only sold in their native county and caused injury and death. The company was closed in May 2006. Mario The Mario action figure was a rather terrible idea. The entire body was made out of bouncy rubber, except the head. The head was made of steel. This caused younger children to either throw it or bounce it, causing it to fall onto their head. The head was hollow, however, and only caused slight blood loss and bruises. Luigi The Luigi figure was virtually identical to the Mario figure, save for a few features. Luigi had doll hair and the fists were metal. The head was also made of rubber, though the inside was made of steel. This steel was not hollow, and was difficult to detect until under force. Children would throw it at each other, bounce it, and throw it. The results were moderately worse than the Mario figure, but none caused death or serious injury. Fire Flower Mario Fire Flower Mario was made out of plastic mold. The body was hollow, and if you pressed the safety switch small balls would fly out of his hands, three at a time. The balls were painted red and glowed in the dark. They seemed harmless enough, until the balls opened. Inside was battery fluid. Children would go blind due to it, be burned, and sometimes poisoned. Few people died from it. Pikachu Pikachu was possibly the safest of the toys. It was the only Pokemon toy, also. Pikachu was a candy dispenser. It worked similar to Pez, except it was larger and you could not buy refills. It was also a joke toy when the safety switch was put on. When on, it would give out small jolts of electricity and vibrate when pressing the button to get candy. Only infants could be hurt by it, and one girl accidentally brought it in the bath with her. She had shock marks on her body, but was not fatally injured. Koopa (Bowser) Koopa was rather dangerous. It was a plastic mold. The teeth and spikes were made of nails. When the safety switch was set on, it would work like a lighter and a fan. The mouth would light up with fire until the fluid ran out. You could replace it with any kind of lighter fluid, but was guaranteed to stay lit for more than a year. Parents were cautioned on the box about this toy, and very few were bought. Those who did either wouldn't touch the switch or get burned. Some things caught fire, but only three houses were burned. Koopa Jr. (Bowser Jr.) Koopa Jr. could be considered on par with his father, possibly higher. Koopa Jr.'s spikes were plastic. The box did not caution parents to the fire that the safety switch causes, but says "Fire spitting action!!". Parents believed it to be plastic fire balls or even plush ones. This was not the case. When the safety switch was on, nothing happened. However, eight seconds later, the lighter fluid would act and a small fireball was spit out. Children would inspect it and get injured and burned. More than thirty houses burnt down. The random nature of it would do this, as after the eight seconds it would randomly shoot fire. Princess Peach Princess Peach was of lower danger than the others. She was a plush doll that was to appeal to girls. It had doll hair, two outfits (Which were virtually the same), and an umbrella that spun like a top. The umbrella spun like a Beyblade did, by hooking it to a small machine and pulling a string. The drawback was that Peach's outfits were extremely flammable. Few people were hurt by this, but when combined with Koopa or Koopa Jr., Peach is very deadly. Boss Pakkun (Petey Piranha) Boss Pakkun was moderately deadly. It was flammable and had teeth made of rusted nails. Its leaves were thought to be made of poison ivy, but this is unknown. Boss Pakkun cause slight irritation to skin, itchiness, and would explode if heated too high. One house was set to fire, and plenty of kids were irritated. Yoshi Yoshi was moderately deadly. Yoshi's tongue stretched at an amazing eight feet. The end was sticky and it was retractable. Occasionally, the tongue caught something and it was be so heavy the tongue would be swung back and hit the child. It caused one death and various injuries to those who stuck their hands in its mouth. Nokonoko (Koopa Troopa) Nokonoko A.K.A. Noko A.K.A. Death Machine was the most deadly. It was made of metal and plastic. By pushing its head, arms, and legs in, it would spin around until the safety switch is turned off. Its shell was removable, but sometimes clamped children's hands. Another shell was released. It was the invincible rainbow shell. When placed on and the safety switch was pressed, it would spin extremely fast, cause seizures, and it had rusty nails that shot out of the sides. The bottom was made of rubber and bounced every few seconds. and shoot fire balls every eight seconds. The toy caused various seizures, suffocation (The shell was sometimes put over the mouth of infants left alone with the toy), fires, and bleeding. Aftermath The company was disbanded when the toy designer and maker, Tashiri Tajjirou, was sent to prison. The other faculty was given a warning. After six years in prison, and only one year left to go, Tashiri escaped. He has not been heard from, but recently the main faculty went missing. Last Christmas, a few of the original toys were found in fireplaces on Christmas morning. No finger prints have been found. The toys were recalled and thrown away. Officers said to burn the toys or bury them, as there were problems involving select toys when in a garbage truck. A story was published on Yahoo News, though was deleted from the archives in 2010. Other Toys The website, now defunct, had shown five extra toys for "Wave two". Donkey Kong's feature was unknown. Invincible Mario and Luigi flashed rapidly and would have caused seizures. King Teresa (King Boo) was a mega bouncy ball made from rubber and springs. The crown was bronze and iron. Kirby was also shown to function like a vacuum cleaner. A Killer (Bullet Bill) was also in the picture, but no function was given nor was it made known it would be a toy. Another list was given with Ganon, Link, Zelda, and Epona. Finally, three forms of Kirby were given along with King Dedede, Escargon, and Meta Knight. Another list featured Sonic characters. Kirby was pre-ordered at a Toys R Us when the company shut down. The Kirby toys were sent to the houses who did so. Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Vidya games Category:Mario Category:English Class Failure Category:Paukymaun Category:TRUE STORY Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:Zel-DUUHHH Category:Sonic Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Look at me! I'm SO EDGY! Category:That just raises more questions!